klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
=Expedition Achievements= Clearing areas are now a new goal for players! Ever wanted to have the Expedition Location type barter buildings on your Home Station? Now it is possible and they even come with a bonus! *If the player is persistent, buildings with premium abilities are within their grasp. *Once each expedition location is clear of all obstacles (bushes, trees rocks, etc), a building will be awarded to the player. Once placed from Storage onto the Home Station map, these buildings will then each have a special function. *If an area has been previously converted to a "Settlement", the requirements will have been met for these goals and the appropriate building will be automatically rewarded. Wind Song: Windmill - Enables:New recipes to create flour requiring only one worker. Aery: Oak Tree with Nest - Enables: New recipes to create more of Peafowl and Turkey. Polar-Side: Sacred Stone - Enables: A daily roulette wheel spin. What you can win on the roulette: Cunning bob.png|'Cunning Bob'|link=Cunning Bob (Item) Worms.png|'Worms'|link=Worms (Item) Ice.png|'Ice'|link=Ice (Item) Gypsum.png|'Gypsum'|link=Gypsum (Item) Iron ore.png|'Iron Ore'|link=Iron Ore (Item) Coal.png|'Coal'|link=Coal Styrofoam.png|'Styrofoam'|link=Styrofoam (Item) Raspberry chime 40 energy.png|'Raspberry Chime'|link=Raspberry Chime +40 Energy Icon-Emerald.png|'Emerald' Experience.png|'Experience' Icon-Coin 3.png|'Coins' Ukhty: Chieftains Hut - Enables: Free housing for 1 worker for up to 2 weeks (312h, 208h or 104h). This building must be built after placement. Stage 1/1 (reward: 500 experience): Boards.png|'20 Boards'|link=Boards (Item) Wood veneer.png|'5 Wood Veneer'|link=Wood Veneer (Item) Nails.png|'5 Nails'|link=Nails (Item) Indigo: Temple - Enables: Housing for 30 workers for up to 9 days. Max price of (216h, 144h or 72h). This building must be built after placement. Stage 1/1 (reward: 500 experience): Boards.png|'20 Boards'|link=Boards (Item) Wood veneer.png|'5 Wood Veneer'|link=Wood Veneer (Item) Cable.png|'10 Cable'|link=Cable (Item) Diamondland: Diamondland Clearing Reward is received. Scalp: A Scalp Clearing Reward is received. Khanbulat: Khans Tabernacle - Enables: Free housing for 2 workers for up to 13 days (312h, 208h or 104h). This building must be built after placement. Stage 1/1 (reward: 500 experience): Boards.png|'20 Boards'|link=Boards (Item) Wood veneer.png|'5 Wood Veneer'|link=Wood Veneer (Item) Cable.png|'10 Cable'|link=Cable (Item) Mirages: Bear Statue - Enables: A daily roulette wheel spin. What you can win on the roulette: Fruit tree fertilizers.png|'Fruit Tree Fertilizers'|link=Fruit Tree Fertilizers (Item) Instant fertilizer.png|'Instant Fertilizer'|link=Instant Fertilizer (Item) Clay.png|'Clay'|link=Clay (Item) Iron.png|'Iron'|link=Iron (Item) Kerosene.png|'Kerosene'|link=Kerosene (Item) Idol of the sun.png|'Idol of the Sun'|link=Idol of the Sun (Food) Coal.png|'Coal'|link=Coal Icon-Emerald.png|'Emerald' Experience.png|'Experience' Icon-Coin 3.png|'Coins' Woodside: Dugout - Enables: Housing for 1 worker for up to 1 month (672h, 448h or 224h). This building must be built after placement. Stage 1/1 (reward: 500 experience): Boards.png|'20 Boards'|link=Boards (Item) Window.png|'1 Window'|link=Window (Item) Bed.png|'1 Bed'|link=Bed (Item) Glade: Sanctuary - Enables: New recipes to make decodation and black rabbits. They may now be created for Home Station. Sunrise: Inuit in Ice - Enables: A daily roulette wheel spin. What you can win on the roulette: Fresh_grass.png|'Fresh Grass'|link=Fresh Grass (Item) Worms.png|'Worms'|link=Worms (Item) Energy.png|'Energy'| Kerosene.png|'Kerosene'|link=Kerosene (Item) Iron ore.png|'Iron Ore'|link=Iron Ore (Item) Coal.png|'Coal'|link=Coal Gypsum.png|'Gypsum'|link=Gypsum (Item) Water.png|'Water'|link=Water (Item) Icon-Emerald.png|'Emerald' Experience.png|'Experience' Icon-Coin 3.png|'Coins' Indim: Horse Station - Enables: New recipes to make Porridge, Fish, Horse Feed, Box with Porridge. Martu: Viking Ship - Enables: New recipes to create Inuit's Float, and Ship Float. Arcane: An Arcane Clearing Reward is received. Category:Content